Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is a class from Diablo. Lore Sorcerers are mysterious mages from distant Eastern lands, and are largely of the Vizjerei Clan. Sorcerers have developed a greater understanding of spellcasting when compared to the magic of Khanduras, which is in the form of enchanted items and elixirs. While a Vizjerei neonate knows only the simplest of spells to start, he can expect to rapidly grow in power as he discovers new incantations. All Sorcerers possess the ability to recharge spell staves by drawing power from their surroundings and channeling them through the staff. Sorcerers were also employed by Ureh.The Kingdom of Shadow Many Sorcerers were seen in Tristram during the time of its darkening.Diablo Manual In-game Diablo I Sorcerers are a playable class in Diablo I. They are the game's most effective spell casters. Since they have the highest maximum magic out of all character classes, they can effectively use the high-end spells. These high-end spells require more than just a level one proficiency. With the sorcerer's high mana, the class can use spells repeatedly, and the class has a higher casting rate than the other classes. Stave Recharge Spell The Sorcerer's skill should be used in moderation. Recharging a staff can be handy for saving gold, but every time the staff is recharged, the max number of charges is lowered by 1. This is unideal if you have a lot of gold, or in higher difficulty levels, where it's good to have more charges on your staves. Builds There are two distinct playstyles for the sorcerer. One is Artillery mage which sacrifice AC on equip for extra spell level bonuses (typically Naj's Light Plate, Thinking Cap and either an Arch-Angel's staff or Dreamflange with shield) The other is Tank Mage which is more defensive, using high AC armor and helm (typically Royal Circlet and an Awesome Plate with a good suffix) along with Dreamflange and shield. For either of these Dreamflange can be substituted for Civerb's Cudgel for taking down triple immunes. It is also advised that your items have the +attribute bonus or +magic bonus because that will help a lot. Because of how immensely powerful the sorcerer is in almost every way, even in effective vitality with Mana Shield, many players began playing variants. Arguably, one of the most famous is Beyond Naked Mage (or BNM for short), the rules are fairly simple, the BNM must only use equipment which will negatively affect his stats. Development A class called the magician existed in the original design document for Diablo. The magician would have the perk of being able to cast more powerful spells, and would choose from one of four schools of magic.2016-03-19, Original Diablo Pitch Document. Graybeard Games, accessed on 2016-03-23 Diablo II The Sorcerer's successor is the Sorceress in a gameplay sense. The sorcerer class from the previous game appears as the Summoner. Known Sorcerers *Fauztin *Gareth Rau *Gregus Mazi *Jazreth *Jere Harash *Myken *Ormus *Tal Rasha *The Guardian Images sl.gif|Sorcerer with medium armor attacking diablo-sorc.gif|Sorcerer using Fire type spell sg.gif|Sorcerer using Lightning type spell References de:Magier es:Hechicero pl:Czarodziej fr:Sorcier (Diablo I) Category:Diablo I